


Every Rose has its Thorn

by ItaSaku1



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, adopted fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Lissa are sisters that don't get along very well. They are secretly in love with the other's boyfriend. Rose is in love with Dimitri, Lissa with Christian. Rose secretly starts seeing Dimitri then something happens where they can no longer hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm ItaSaku1 and I am continuing kisses-kisses-mwah's Fanfiction. I'll have an author note above each chapter letting y'all know which ones that she has written.**

* * *

**The First five chapters belong to kisses-kisses-mwah**

* * *

Rose was never an ordinary Moroi. She was Royal, very royal.

Rosemarie (Rose) Dragomir and Vasilisa (Lissa) Dragomir are powerful sisters and the last of the Dragomir line.

But Rose has a different father.

Of a new bloodline.

The Pentori Bloodline

This Bloodline is very powerful.

So powerful that she is the next in line for the throne.

Rose's sister specialized in Spirit, an element that no-one knew about until now, and Rose's element is fire.

Dimitri Belikov is a Dhampir student in the same year as Rose and she soon develops feelings for him.

But Dimitri is in a relationship with Lissa.

And Rose is in a relationship with Christian Ozera.

But Dimitri learns that he has feelings for Rose and Christian realizes he loves Lissa.

How will they figure it out?

And then

A boy named

Adrian Ivashkov

Decides to sexually harass Rose

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**RPOV** _

My boyfriend Christian and I were walking to my sister Lissa's dorm. Lissa was an amazing sister, she accepts me for what I am ant that is that I'm a very powerful Moroi Vampire. I tell everyone that I specialize in fire. Except Lissa, Christian, and the Royal Court know the truth, they know what I really specialize in, and that is every element, including spirit. It's hard, keeping it a secret. You want people to know not to mess with you. But if you do tell people, you would never be normal. Not that I am normal, because hey, I'm going to be queen as soon as I graduate.

So we were going to meet Lissa's new boyfriend, Dimitri. I've heard about him, but never really seen him. Lissa was out front, waiting for us. Dimitri must not have been there yet because I didn't see any guy by her. Lissa was wearing a knee length, light pink dress, with no straps. Around the chest was a silver material. She had silver ballet flats upon her pale feet.

I felt sort of slutty, because I was just wearing an extra short, black mini dress with killer black heels. I had smoky eyes done and my hair was long, glossy and straight. I also had red, cherry lip gloss. Looking over to Christian I saw that his eyes lingered on Lissa a little too long, so I tightly grabbed his hand.

"Hey guys!" She said, overly cheerful.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hey Lissa!" Christian said, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm really happy you found a new guy." He said. I thought I saw humor cross his face, but I must have imagined it.

"C'mon! I'm hungry!" I said, annoyance clear in my voice. Lissa sometimes annoyed me. I loved her, she was sweet, but she was also a slut. She tried to hide it, but I knew better.

"Okay Rose! You're always hungry!" She laughed.

"For food." I said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that some people are hungry for other things."

"What are you trying to say?" She was clearly annoyed now. Ha! She always flirted with my boyfriends. I just wanted to call out for it.

"I'm just saying that you like a little romance on your steak. God, get a grip!"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a slut?" She hissed. "Look what you're wearing!"

"Please. You only dressed like that so your new toy doesn't think that you're a slut." I hissed back.

"You don't seem to care what anyone thinks of you!"

"That's because I don't. Everyone knows I'm not a slut, especially Christian."

"Well, I guess. I mean, I've never had sex with her." He said.

"Gee, thanks for sticking up for me." I muttered.

"See, even he doesn't know!" Lissa mocked.

"Please! I think every guy in the school has had sex with you!"

"Am I interrupting?" We all turned around to see who the owner of the voice was.

He was tall, tan and gorgeous. He had dark brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, his eyes were dark and his lips looked soft. I knew then, that this was the man I wanted.

"Hey babe!" Lissa shouted. She smirked at me, and then shoved her tongue down his throat.

My face must have held annoyance, but Christian's held pure rage. He looked like he was ready to rip apart the tall guy. I assumed he was Dimitri. While Lissa was forcing herself onto Dimitri, I saw him struggling to get away. He averted his gaze, and then it met mine. It was like electricity zapped us both. I couldn't look away, and neither could he. Lissa must have realized that Dimitri stopped responding, so she turned around and glared at me.

"Rose, this is my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov." She sneered.

"Hey, Dimitri. I'm Rose." I gave him my man eater smile, just to annoy Lissa.

"Hey. Nice to meet you Rose." His voice husky with lust as he spoke.

"I'm Christian." Christian said, clearly pissed off.

"I'm Dimitri."

"I know."

Silence.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Lissa said breaking the silence. We went to her room, and sat at the tables she set up. There were no seating arrangements, so I sat next to Dimitri. Lissa sat next to Christian, across from us. After we ate, we just sat around for a while. Lissa started flirting with Christian, as usual.

"So, you're Rose Dragomir." Dimitri said.

"Rose Pentori." I replied.

"Really? I thought your last name was Dragomir."

"It was, until last week. I have a different father. From that bloodline they just discovered, the Pentori. The Queen just decided to tell everyone about it." I laughed.

"That must be interesting for you." He said lightly. He had a Russian accent. Could this guy be any hotter?

"Yeah, turns out I'm going to be Queen. No election this time."

"Wow. Why is that?"

"Pentori is the only bloodline that has had someone specialize in all of the five elements."

"Oh, so you know some relatives in your bloodline?"

"Nope."

"I'm confused."

I laughed. "I'll tell you sometime. But not now."

"Okay. Can I ask, what's it like, being a Moroi?" He asked.

"Personally, I hate it. You get judged on your name, and you drink blood. It's pretty cool that you get elements, but still. It's not worth it. I like the sun."

He laughed.

"What's it like being a Dhamphir?" I asked.

"Well, you get judged on your species, and spend your life protecting royal snobs."

I laughed. "I must have it good then." I sighed. "I sort of wish that I were human."

"Why?"

"Because then, life would be normal."

"I agree."

"So, you two are getting along." Christian sneered. Lissa must have left for the bathroom. Great, Dimitri was going to see one of my fights.

"Got a problem?" I said dryly.

"Yeah actually, I do. Some dude is hitting on my girl."

I stood up. "Firstly, I am not your girl. I am your girlfriend. Secondly, He wasn't hitting on me, it's called a conversation. And thirdly, you were just trying to shove your tongue down my sister's throat. As usual."

"What? We were just talking. As usual."

"Oh please! You didn't even stick up for me before, when she called me a slut!"

"You called her a slut!" Christian exclaimed.

"She was flirting with you. At least I had a reason."

"She had a reason. Look how you're dressed!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Dimitri said sternly.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? Look at her! She looks like a slut!" By this time, I was crying.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot you dick!" I shouted.

I got up and walked out the door. I scurried towards my door, but a strong arm stopped me. I whirled around to see Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"No..." I whispered. "I'm sick of people calling me a slut. I'm not! I'm a fucking virgin for crying out loud!" I hissed.

"I know you're not a slut. Come here." He whispered. He hugged me for about ten minutes, while I cried. His chin was resting on my head, while my head was against his chest. I lifted my head, and looked him in the eye. His head leaned in and...

Bam!

His lips were on mine, and we were against the wall. His lips were moving passionately against mine, and his hands were in my hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and put my hands in his hair.

We made out for a few minutes, before I realized what was happening.

"W-wait. Stop!" I put my legs down and pushed him away.

"That was wrong..." He said.

"No shit."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help it. I just felt like I was getting pulled and... and..." he trailed off.

"I know. I felt it too. But it doesn't matter. You're my sister's boyfriend. She can't find out about this at all. Neither can Christian."

"I know. We'll just... pretend it never happened." He said, his voice strained.

"It'll be hard but we'll have to." I sighed. I'm leaving. I better get to sleep. Good night..." I put my hand on his arm.

He put his hand over mine. "Goodnight..."

I dropped my hand to my side. I went to my room, where I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Remember this chapter does not belong to me, but I'll let you know when my chapter comes up.**


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned when I woke up in the morning, remembering the night before.

 _That's your entire fault Rose._ The voice in my head told me. I mentally told it to shut up and I got dressed. I put my dark blue skinny jeans and a nice red boob tube on. I put my shiny black ballet flats on and brushed my hair and teeth. When I was satisfied with my outfit, I put on some mascara and nude lip gloss.

 _Why do you care so much, Rose? Expecting to see someone, Rose?_ That annoying voice nagged again. I ignored it and left my dorm room. I walked to the cafeteria, looking for Christian or Lissa, but the only person I saw was…

_Dimitri._

I walked over there, ignoring the obscenities the voice in my head was screaming at me.

"Hey, Dimitri. Mind if I sit here?" I asked, gesturing the plastic chair across from him.

"I was hoping you would, actually. I want to talk to you." He gazed up at me with his alluring, deep brown eyes. I sat down and he just stared at me.

"What we did was wrong." He broke the ice.

"You think I didn't know that? I went behind my boyfriend's back, you went behind your girlfriend's. I kissed my sister's boyfriend, you kissed your girlfriends sister. We are totally messed up."

"I know. But the thing is, I liked it. That's the problem. I think we need to go somewhere more private to talk about this." He gestured towards the now filling up cafeteria room.

"Agreed."

We walked to the gym room, hoping that it was empty. It was.

"Wait, Dimitri, people walk through here all the time. There's a store room that's always unlocked. Christian and I used to sneak in there." I suggested. He nodded and we went in the store room, which had boxing gloves, some training dummies, and a couple of sport mats piled up, so it looked like a mattress.

Dimitri and I sat down on the mats, and he took my hand in his.

"I really like you Rose. I know, I'm with your sister, and if the queen found out, they'd rethink you as becoming the next queen. But I don't care." He grabbed my face between his two hands and kissed me. First it was slow and sweet, but then it deepened and his hands started going lower and he lifted my shirt up.

I pushed him away.

"Dimitri, I really like you too. But this? Not now, or here." I said.

"It's okay, I know. I didn't want to go that far. But again, I felt a pull."

"So did I. But we have to keep this a secret Dimitri. And the best way to do that is to stay with Lissa and Christian."

"I know, I know. It's going to be hard." He pushed some hair behind my ear.

"But we'll have to risk it." We both stepped out of the store room and walked back to the cafeteria. But Lissa and Christian stopped us.

"Dimitri! I've been looking all over for you! Oh, hello Rose." She shot a nasty glare towards me, obviously jealous that I was with Dimitri.

"Where the hell were you?" Christian said coldly.

"Why should I tell you?" I replied, mimicking his cold tone.

"You're my girlfriend. What were you doing?" He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Christian! Dimitri and I went for a walk because Lissa and you were nowhere to be found!"

"Don't lie to me slut! What were you doing, huh? Sucking his cock?" His grip got tighter until it actually hurt. I couldn't help the tears that stared streaming down my face.

"Stop it Christian! You're hurting me!" I cried.

"Then maybe you should stop going around and trying to fuck anything that moves!"

Dimitri stepped forward.

"How  _dare_ you speak to her like that! Did you even apologize for last night when you tried to make her out like a slut? No! She only ever says how happy she is to be with you, but you treat her like shit!"

"Stay the fuck out of this! You're just a good for nothing Dhamphir!" Christian spat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my hands, and a gush of wind came forward and knocked Christian over.

I whirled around and stormed off. I walked and I walked until I reached a cabin in the middle of the woods. I stepped inside, and, just like last night, cried until I felt numb.

A soft knock on the door interrupted, and I got up to answer it. But when I stood up, I saw several pairs of red eyes out every window.

Shit.

* * *

**AN: This chapter belongs to kisses-kisses-mwah**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

"Shit!" I yelled.

One of the Strigoi outside smiled. I was contemplating what I should do. This cabin was really close to campus and if I used all of the elements then I would be caught for being abnormal. Then there was also the chance of having my throat ripped out before I got out the door. My second option was to point and say, "Look! There's 50 Moroi asleep on the ground!" and run. Not a great idea. My last option was to wait for someone to save me, which was unlikely. So, I was going to die. A sudden vibration interrupted my thoughts. It was a text.

 **Where r u?** It was from Dimitri.

 **I'm in the cabin 300 meters north west of campus. Strigoi.** I replied.

I didn't receive a reply after that, so I just hoped he got my message. I was trying to figure out a way to stop the Strigoi from getting in, when the door came flying off of its frame towards me. I froze in panic and the door hit me. I fell to the ground and my head hit the metal frame of the bed. All I could remember was the blood coming out of the back of my head, and then I blacked out, waiting for the Strigoi to kill me.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Ugh… Someone turn that stupid beeping shit off…" I groaned.

"Oh my god Rose! You're awake!" Lissa practically squealed.

I opened my eyes, and realized I was in the hospital wing. The beeping noise was one of the many machines attached to me. I looked at my visitors. Christian was sitting in the chair that was next to Lissa. Dimitri was no-where to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping they didn't notice the panic in my voice from not seeing Dimitri.

Lissa sighed. "Well, once you texted Dimitri, he quickly ran off towards the cabin." She eyed me viciously. "But of course Christian, being the reasonable one, alerted Kirova and she sent some guardians to that place you were. Apparently, when they got there, Dimitri had already killed about seven of them, and he was fighting another three, and there were a lot more ready to fight. A couple of guardians went after the rest while Alberta and Stan ran into the cabin. You were unconscious, your head was bleeding, and a Strigoi had fed off you. But you look fine to me."

I instinctively reached up to touch my neck, and regretted it. I could feel the wound where a Strigoi had drunk my blood. I shuddered.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because,  _Christian._  I would like to thank him for saving my life."

"I'll get him, he's just outside somewhere." Lissa butted in. She got up and scurried out the door.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine. Why are you asking about him? Think about me for a second here! Do you know how worried I was?" I stared at him in shock.

"Wow, you poor thing! I was only thrown across the room and knocked unconscious and fed off. Oh, and Dimitri only killed a whole bunch of Strigoi to save my life. No biggie."

"You don't have to be a bitch, Rose."

"And you don't have to be a selfish prick!"

"Shut up you stupid slut!" He yelled, as soon as Dimitri came in the door.

"I think you should leave." Dimitri said bitterly.

"Gladly." Christian muttered as he slammed the door.

Dimitri sat on my bed.

He looked in my eyes.

"Rose, you have no idea how worried I was! When I saw all those Strigoi crowding in the cabin, I thought you were for sure dead. I killed some of them and I saw you, bloody and unconscious on the floor, and I thought about just letting the Strigoi kill me." He sighed.

"Don't think like that, Dimitri. Look at me! I'm fine."

He chuckled. "Rose, I can see that now, but just the way you were slumped and-" I cut him off with a kiss, and he melted into it. His hand reached down my back and he held me tight to him, and then pulled away.

"Not here, Rose."

"Dimitri, I have to tell you something. I know we've only been technically seeing each other for a few hours but-" He cut me off.

"Rose, you've been out of it for nine days."

I stared at him in shock.

"You lost a lot of blood." He explained.

"Wow…" I whispered.

He laughed. "What were you saying?"

"Well, it's just that I really like you Dimitri and I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done. If you hadn't of come so fast, I would be dead."

"And so would I. I couldn't have lived, not if you died and I had a chance to save you."

I laughed dryly. "Christian could've."

Dimitri's eyes went dark.

"Well, If Christian ever says anything to you like he just did then, I swear to god that he will never be able to live another day." He growled huskily.

"Well, if I knew how incredibly sexy you are when you're mad, I would've made him say things far worse than that." I purred.

He looked up at me, and his eyes were full of lust. "We'll have  _that_  conversation when you're in your own room and you're not hooked up to machines." He stroked my thigh.

I looked up at him. "My hero…" I whispered to him.

"And I always will be." He whispered, while putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

Dimitri Belikov was, and always will be, my true hero.

* * *

**AN: Written by: kisses-kisses-mwah**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I stormed out the door, angry at Dimitri for getting all protective. Stupid, worthless Dhamphir.

"Christian…" That sexy voice purred. I turned to look into the beautiful jade green eyes of Lissa. I always found it weird that Lissa got these stunning green eyes and I was stuck with Rose's boring brown eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you think you could…  _escort_ me to the bathroom?" She asked, with a suggestive tone in her voice. I smiled and led her to the bathroom, and we both locked ourselves in a cubicle. She grinned as she pulled down my fly.

* * *

**LPOV**

I sighed as I entered my dorm room after a long day with Christian. My plan was working perfectly. I knew that Rose had feelings for Dimitri. And I had started to suspect that he had feelings for her. I had never slept with Dimitri, but one night I got him so drunk he didn't remember a thing. I could easily convince him we slept together. Christian had a crush on me since second grade, and he was the biggest player out there. Of course he would sleep with me.

I got my pregnancy test out. It would be so easy to convince everyone it was Dimitri's. Christian promised to keep quiet about the baby being his, so I would continue seeing him.

With Rose thinking it's Dimitri's, she'll think he's still into me. And I'm sure noble little Dimitri wouldn't say goodbye to his child. So that mess will be sorted, and I'll have Dimitri to myself.

I took the test and waited. I looked at the little plus sign on it. I had succeeded.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was sitting on Rose's bed when Lissa strutted in, a smug smile on her face.

"Dimitri…" She purred and straddled me.

"Um… Lissa not here…" I said.

She snickered. "Oh, Rose doesn't mind! Do you Rose?"

Rose glared. "Of course not." I pushed her off anyway.

Lissa sighed. "Oh well. We can save that for later." She winked. "Oh and guess what Dimitri!"

I sighed. "What?"

"You're going to be a father!" She squealed. My horror was interrupted by the sudden fast paced beeping from the heart monitor.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

Her reply was completely emotionless. "I need some sleep."

"That's okay, Rose! We'll be back later!" Lissa's voice was full of fake concern.

We exited the room.

"Lissa, we've never slept together."

"Oh Dimitri… don't you remember that night you got really drunk…"

I looked at her in shock. "You seriously expect me believe that we slept together on the  _one_  night I can't remember?"

"Well it happened. I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"I want you to take a test, Lissa. I don't believe you."

She looked like she was thinking. "O…kay. Just, give me the stuff and I'll fix it up." She smiled. It was sickening.

"No Lissa. I'm coming with you."

She gulped.

We got to the infirmary and we complied with the nurses instructions.

"Okay, I have the results." The nurse said. Lissa looked like she was going to throw up.

"And?" I questioned.

"Well, in this campus, we keep all of the DNA samples on record. So, I'm sorry Vasilisa, but, no male on record at this school is the father."

Lissa got up. "What?" She screeched.

"Please, calm down Vasilisa, the father of this baby is not on record at this school."

When Lissa and I left, she ran off towards her dorm. Looks like her sick little plan didn't work. I ran to Rose's infirmary room. When I went in she glared at me.

"Oh, Dimitri! What a surprise! I thought you were playing mummy's and daddy's with Lissa!"

"Rose, please listen. The baby's not mine. Lissa slept with some other guy that doesn't even go to school here."

She looked at me doubtfully, and then sighed. "Doesn't surprise me."

I sat on her bed and hugged her. She was reluctant at first but then she hugged back. We started kissing, and then it was like a fire ignited. We couldn't stop.

Soon enough, things escalated and….

Well, let's just say that we did something that shouldn't have been done on a hospital bed.

* * *

**AN: Written by: kisses-kisses-mwah**

* * *

**The next chapter will be the start of the ones I start typing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's Point of View (RPOV)**

It had been a month since Dimitri and I first made love. He was no longer in a relationship with my bitchy sister Lissa. In fact she was super pissed when he broke it off. She was yelling at him when it happened, she said how was she supposed to raise their child without him. Yes you heard me right; she's still going on about the child being Dimitri's. He keeps denying the claims, he's not stupid, I mean come on they didn't even sleep together. The past month has adventurous that's for sure. Dimitri and I have been digging around trying to figure out who the father of her child is, because apparently it's no one at the academy which makes it super hard to find out. Thus far we have not come up with any clues. Christian and I are still dating and let me tell you I hate every moment of it, but as I'm still keeping up with appearances we're still together. Christian is still as vile as ever, Dimitri's been in detention so many times in the last month for putting him in the hospital it's not very funny. Christian is starting to suspect that I'm committing infidelity against him

Opening my eyes I turned over in bed looking over at the naked body beside me. I smiled to myself as I watched Dimitri sleep. It was just so peaceful; he looked like an angel sleeping. I shuffled over to him and lay me head upon his chest; he tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I was exhausted from our earlier activities. I dreamt of Reindeer and Unicorns. They were making some smiley face blackberry soup with sugar and extra happiness. Then some bear came in with a torch and lit them on fire, it was laughing manically as it did so, then some hot angel named Castiel came and saved the day. He then set down on the couch that was randomly there and started eating white house burgers that appeared out of nowhere. I woke up thinking to myself what a strange dream. Reindeers, Unicorns, smiley face blackberry soup, an evil bear and a smoking hot angel. That was probably one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. Weirder then the dream I had one time about chocolate doughnuts begging me not to eat them.

I heard rustling in the corner of my room and I looked to see Dimitri pulling on his pants. I sat up stretching in bed, smiling to myself as I did.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as he pulled on his long sleeved black dress shirt.

"Father Andrew called me while you were sleeping. He needs my help rearranging boxes and caring the heavy ones over to the Elementary." He said putting on his boot on and throwing his duster on.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later." I said as he walked over towards me as he put his medium length brown hair in a low ponytail. He bent down to my level and gave a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Dimitri what gives?"

"Roza you know I would love more than anything to deepen that kiss, but if I were to do that then the both of us wouldn't be leaving this room for a while. I'll come back to visit later. I love you." Dimitri gave me a kiss again, this one was a little bit longer but it was enough to satisfy me.

"I love you too." Then with that Dimitri left my dorm room.

* * *

**Christian's Point of View (CPOV)**

I was in my dorm room deep in thought, I had a feeling that Rose was cheating on me with that fucking Dhampir Dimitri. I was going to prove it, I don't know how, but I will. I opened my laptop and went to the detective website; maybe it will give me some ideas on where to start, hmm. An hour later I had five pages written down in a notebook on what to do to catch that Dhampir and my Moroi slut of a girlfriend Rose. Now where to begin and when to start, I looked up at my clock that was hanging upon my wall when I realized the time; I had to get to my class. So I shut my laptop off and grabbed my books. I exited my dorm and then left the building. As I walked outside I took in the sight that surrounded me, other Vampires were also walking towards their classes as well. I then spotted Dimitri near the chapel with Father Andrew. I had a sudden urge to punch him but decided against it. I didn't want to get in trouble just yet. It was way too early in the morning to be causing trouble. I'll save that for later today.

* * *

**Lissa's Point of View (LPOV)**

Lying in my bed I lay there crying. It had been a moth since I found out that the child I am carrying is not Christian's. In all honesty I don't know whose it could be, I had slept with at least four different men around the time that I conceived. It could be anyone's. I had yet to tell Christian that the child is not his. I lay crying for about half an hour when I decided to get up and do something interesting. I decided to put a jigsaw puzzle together. Though that didn't work to well because I'm so worried that Christian might discover the baby isn't his.

"Oh god what am I to do." Then a plan started to form in my head, I'd confront the four men that I slept with, well not really confront them. I'd have sex with them again and while they were sleeping I'd collect some DNA of theirs. Then when they'd wake up I'd have sex with them again. I'm such a genius. That shall work. I jumped up and ran to my closet, I opened it and looked through it until I found the most revealing dress that I had. I grabbed it and ran off to the shower to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**AN: Well here is the next chapter for Every Rose has its thorn. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. I hope it works well with what kisses-kisses-mwah had written.**

* * *

**I'm open to any ideas that y'all would like to be in here. Just to let everyone know, there will be no lemons in here. I won't write a lemon, so I apologize for those who would have loved to read one in here.**


End file.
